pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Songs Sung by Vanessa Wilson
Here is a list of songs Vanessa Wilson has sung in different fanfics. Group songs are also included. The Story Beyond the Portal How to Be a Girl It really is awfully easy to be a girl There's so many small things that you need to know But the results I guarantee are large and diverse And worth all of the effort, you will get It's okay if you're blushing And your eyes can't stare at feet Your speaking voice is audible and pleasing to his ears Your legs are still when standing Your feet can't step on his Your hands are free of scratches But that's not all you need to know You shouldn't groan or flinch or eye-roll, or even look bored A girl never punches, kicks, or smack She knows which purse, lipstick, and shoes to use and when And if he wants a kiss it's so not good to shove It's okay to get complimented once or twice Always smile and say 'thanks' if that does happen Girls are plesant and very caring And that's really all you need to know A 2nd Dimension Christmas Story Would Just Smile Why do you look sad? I don't like seeing you so depressed. I want to help you out until you're happy. I cannot see a smile. But don't you worry 'cause I'll fix that. You seem so sad but not for long. Since I will make you smile. There is no sense crying over ones who are dead. So will you stop mopping and forget 'bout the past? Oh, please look at yourself, Phin. Can't you see you're a wreak? I want to see a smile on your face. I'm not even upset. But going all Goth is so not you. You very nearly broke my heart by changing. I'll help you get through this. And get rid of this stranger I see. And I'll do that by fixing you. I cannot let you do this. I see small scars on your face, so I'll make sure they're gone. And when I'm done with that, I'll wash your hair and cut it. Why did you dye it pitch black? It doesn't go well with your eyes. I want to see red locks on your head. I won't let you be sad. I need you to cheer up and move on. I wish there was some way that will make you smile. Oh wait, I got it! How 'bout a date at Danville Park? I'll wear that dress you gave me two weeks ago. You said it looks good on me. Look at me, I'm begging you to change your image. Wait, what's that on your face that I see getting bigger? Is that a smile I see? I knew you were still the same. All it took was just one suggestion. And there are others who want you normal. Like you're stepbrother, he wants you normal. And you're sister wants you normal. And my cousin, she wants you normal. And then there's me, I wish you would just smile. Would just smile. Would just smile. The Art of the Thread Thread by thread, stitching it together Christmas clothes, cutting out the patterns snip by snip Making sure the fabric folds nicely They're the perfect colors red and green Always gotta keep in mind my pacing Making sure the clothes' correctly facing These outfits will be neat Yard by yard, adding all the details Exclude jewels, don't you know a stitch in time saves nine? Make her something perfect yet not girly Since I know she hates formal attire Gotta mind those intimate details Even though she's more into battles It's my cousin's new dress Designing's easy, for Phineas something cool And for Ferb something snazzy Blend color and form, I don't think it looks cheesy Something green, perhaps quite fetching Add holly, couldn't you just simply die? Making sure it fits right near the neck Don't forget a black bow 'round the waist Even though it's dark and does not match My cousin won't groan and complain Since I know she likes black Piece by piece, snip by snip Croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip Thread by thread, primmed and pressed Yard by yard, never stressed And that's the art of the thread! Gothic Angel Feeling Prettier What is this thing That I feel deep inside me? Filled with feelings That I cannot describe Bliss that seems strange And a bit of happiness Love mixed with lust And a lot of passion Passion... Oh, what an awesome feeling And I owe it all to my caring boyfriend If I knew this thing has so much great rewards I'd have done this sooner, and never stop Yes, I feel so pretty! The Girly-Girl and the Shy Conformist The Nursing Song Well you're awake at last! You both slept for three whole days! Are you wondering why you're in this room? Oh how the time has passed! But now, you're not better? What's the matter, Phineas? Is the medicine weak? I want you to feel better! That's what I'm planning on! Sorry your left arm's broken. Oh, you'll feel good when I'm done. He was a lot like you. But you're not quite as pasty. I got your counterpart to normal health! And then I healed his scars. So now he's cured forever. Now I'll cure you as well! That much I sure promise you! I know this is surprising! Please just stay oh-so calm! This will not hurt, Phineas! No one will know you were harmed! Cheer up my new found friend. Well, yeah, of course I mean you! That would be funny if this wasn't so sad. You cannot be replaced. It's not too late for your death. When I fix your scars maybe you'll start feeling happy. You will feel so much better! That's what I'm planning on. I want you to be healthy! Oh, you'll feel good when I'm done! No one will know you were harmed! Oh, you will soon get better! Summer (Where Do We Begin?) Vanessa: Summer is running through the sprinklers in your t-shirt, shoes and jeans Rolling down a grassy hill, yeah, that's what summer means to me, it's true There's so much more to do The days are longer The nights are shorter The sun is shining Ferb: It's noticeably warmer Vanessa: Summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin It's summer, man, where do we begin? Summer is ponds and pools and garden hoses, tryin' to beat the heat Summer, bicycles and roller skates and even just bare feet It's also- Phineas: *interrupts* Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots Or locating Frankenstein's brain Finding a dodo bird, painting a continent Or driving our sister in- Oh, wait. Maybe I'm going too fast. Vanessa: Summer, it's crickets and cicadas and a glass of lemonade Summer, it's sitting with your best friend in the backyard under the shade of a big tree That's what it means to me The days are longer The nights are shorter The sun is shining Ferb: It's noticeably warmer Vanessa: Summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin It's summer, man, where do we begin? Category:Songs sung by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:Lists